


Aftermath

by bourbonly



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Break Up, Character Death, Cheating, F/M, Friendship/Love, Partner Betrayal, Post-Break Up, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonly/pseuds/bourbonly
Summary: A SasuSaku One-Shot.=====She’s Satana Kutniss Raine or Sakura.He’s Sander Sullivan Keige or Sasuke.They were the perfect couple and those around them were highly convinced that they were each other’sforever. That was until he cheated.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is a SasuSaku fanfic based on today's timeline and world. There is NO Konoha or shinobi here, I'm just using the character's names and personality. Have fun reading!!

The feeling of being cheated on is the worst feeling ever. I wasn’t close-minded, in fact I was willing to forgive him for a lot of his mistakes when we were still together. There were times when he stood me up countless of times on dates that _he_ was the one who set, calls that were left unanswered and tons of messages that he wasn’t reply to but still, I forgave. I realized that I couldn’t be so demanding because who was I in his life back then? I was just a girlfriend and I had to understand that before I came into his life, he was busy doing so many other things that I couldn’t just demand that he turn his back on all of those.

I was forgiving but it doesn’t mean I wasn’t worried about his well-being especially when I think back during the time I learned what his pastime was. Sasuke enjoyed extreme sports due to the influence of his father who was does it as well for a hobby. I went with him once but declined when he invited me again because I was just so scared for his well-being, of course, he being him tried to ease my worries by saying that nothing’s going to happen as his skills were on par with a professional which is indeed true.

Other than that, Sasuke was surrounded by beautiful women. I trusted him wholeheartedly because he has indeed proven his loyalty to me for the past two years of our relationship, during that period he erased any doubt I had in him because of his reputation as the school’s biggest heartbreaker at that time. With that crossing my mind, I released a soft chuckle because I remembered how I avoided him like the plague during the time he was pursuing me.

I was considered as a quiet student during our university days because I wasn’t really interested in socializing with a lot of students unlike the others who wanted to get all the facebook and twitter accounts of those around them. I do acknowledge that it was a precious opportunity to widen our connections so that we would have our foundation once we graduated but I saw no need for that because I was already very contented with what I had. I had two of my most precious friends, Naruto and Ino. Naruto was the son of a senator which motivated him to become a political leader in the future while Ino was the heir to a very famous flower shop distributing company.

We were all childhood friends and we all decided to enter the University because that’s how much we didn’t want to be apart from each other. It was during our third year when Naruto _introduced_ Sasuke which honestly he didn’t really need to do because he was so famous that even an unsociable student like me knew him. When I first met him, he really did live up to the rumors about him, immediately flirting with me and Ino. While Ino did show some interest, I on the other hand ignored him completely. Love just wasn’t my priority and I definitely wasn’t interested in making my first relationship turn me into a paranoid lover who’s constantly worried if her lover is cheating.

Eventually, after months of pursuing me I gave in. The talks about him being with different girls died down at the same time we started spending time with each other. I talked with Ino if it was okay since she was interested in him but she told me that it’s fine and that she wasn’t serious about Sasuke as she was only going along the playful flirting he was doing before.

With the changes that I saw in him, the tremendous amount of effort he’s put in and the approval from my two closest friends, I started dating Uchiha Sasuke.

It was two years of pure bliss. I was set to graduate with Latin Honors, was offered to work at a very famous pharmaceutical company and is still in a very loving relationship with my first love. I thought to myself, ‘what could go wrong at this point?’ and I hoped I didn’t ask because two weeks before our graduation came my greatest nightmare.

I stepped up on stage when my name was called and received my certificate and medal together with my parents. I was smiling on the outside but inside I knew I was torn apart. Our graduation was a once in a lifetime event but I felt that I wanted to be any other place but here because inside of this grand hall was my cheating boyfriend and my snake of a friend.

The sign was already there two years ago but I chose to ignore it because I wanted to be selfish for once. As I was walking down the stage, I instantly felt the feelings of regret wash over me. I regret going to the Café where Naruto introduced Sasuke to me. I regretted letting him seat with me in the cafeteria during lunchtime. I regret giving him any ounce of attention because he did not truly deserve it. But most importantly, I regret loving him more than myself because right now I feel like I have nothing left for myself when I most needed it.

I wanted to disappear at this moment because adding to that burden in my heart was the number of eyes that were looking at me with pity. Every single one of them knew that I got my heart torn into pieces and that made me feel sorry for myself. It made me want to cry but no, I wouldn’t show any sign of weakness to those two traitors. With that thought I walked back to my seat with my head held high only for me to lock myself up inside my bedroom after the event ended.

After five years one would expect that I’ve moved on but that isn’t true. My mind may have moved on and forced me to accept what happened but my heart hasn’t. Cheaters are worse than scum because cheating is the worst thing that you could ever do the person. The pain is not only because of the relationship being ended and the realization that your partner doesn’t love you anymore. It’s more about you questioning your self-worth and self-esteem because you’d always be reminded that once in your life, you were not enough.

I walked in towards one of the many branches of the Yamanaka Flower shop to pick up the flowers that I’ve ordered one day ago. I was welcomed by the beautiful scent and vibrant colors coming from the flowers displayed all over the place. I approached the staff who immediately handed me my order and I left driving towards the nearest mall to go this fancy restaurant to meet a friend.

“A reservation under Yamanaka Ino.” I told the waiter before I was guided towards a private room with a table for two already set up and was just waiting for its two guests to arrive. The waiter asked if I would want some wine but I declined and asked for a glass of water instead. In other occasions I would’ve loved that suggestion but today was not of them. I was here to meet a friend whom I haven’t talked to in years about a very important matter and me in a drunk state wouldn’t help me absorb what I would be hearing today.

I heard the door open and was expecting the waiter to enter from it but instead I was welcomed with a very familiar blonde hair. Ino’s hair is in its longest length that I’ve seen and is arranged in this simple yet elegant ponytail hairstyle or maybe it’s because it’s _her_ we’re talking about. Since we were kids, Ino was the one who cared more about appearances and always kept in mind that she should look presentable at all times that’s why she always wore the most fancy and elegant clothes, arranged her hair beautifully when in reality she didn’t really need to because her face already screams of ‘elegance’.

I stood up and walked a little towards her to welcome her, I was planning to shake her hands so that she won’t feel awkward since it’s been a really long time but I was shocked when she went for a hug instead. I didn’t make a move to return her hug because I was frozen with shock but I guess she took it in a different way because she just smiled sadly at me before she went towards the vacant seat in the table. The waiter was about to hand us the menu but we shocked him when we told our orders without seeing one, this restaurant was actually one of our favorites so it’s safe to say that we already memorized the dishes that they’re serving.

“Five years.” Ino said before she took a sip of the iced lemonade she ordered. Those two words were already enough to sum up how big is the gap between us right now. It’s hard to believe that this person in front of me was someone I treated as a sister, someone I knew I could always confide in especially about the problems I had about school and my relationship with Sasuke. Naruto and I are close but the bond I had with Ino was much stronger that’s why I find it hard to believe that she would do such a thing to me.

It’s only a couple of days away from our graduation ceremony so it’s obvious why everyone’s emotions were so hyped. After four years of hard work accompanied with some tears shed both because of happiness and sadness, we were finally graduating and leaving the hellhole called school. The four of us were invited to one of the many parties held during that time and we agreed because there just wasn’t any reason not to. It was your typical college party, there were a lot of food, couples making out here and there and most importantly, alcohol and tons of it. I’ve drank some alcohol with friends but only because I found it as an activity that would bring me closer to them but to be honest I don’t really enjoy the taste of it.

But during that party I decided to let loose. I drank three bottles of beer and I felt a little dizzy because of it and decided to take a break and relax on a sofa. I don’t get easily drunk even though I don’t drink much and I consider that as a blessing in disguise because both Ino and Naruto were heavy drinkers so I was the one left to take care of them. For Sasuke I had no problem because he knows his limit and stops when he reaches that.

When I felt like the dizziness has started to fade a little I decided to visit the restroom because I could feel that my fluid storage was near full and is in need to be emptied. That’s when I heard and eventually saw my nightmare. At first it was moans and I thought there was nothing suspicious about it because there were tons of couples making out in the vicinity but that changed when I recognized one of the voices specifically the one coming from the male.

I almost chickened out from the confrontation that was going to happen and I really hoped that I was wrong. There was no way it could be him because why would he? There was no reason to cheat. Our relationship was going so well…it was going well. I tried to convince myself when I know I was only being denial but the trust I had for Sasuke prevailed so I kept walking, praying that my doubts were wrong.

“I know that no amount of apology would deem me worthy of your forgiveness, Sakura. I’ve already came to accept that even before we betrayed you. But still…let me apologize properly.” Ino got up from her chair and knelt in front of me, I immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

“Stop. I don’t need you to kneel, Ino. You apologizing is already more than enough.” I said and hugged her which she immediately returned. I could feel Ino’s shoulders shaking so I just rubbed her back and tried to ease her cries.

When the affair was exposed, Naruto did not have a second thought and just went to my side, completely cutting his connection with Ino and Sasuke. “They turned their back on our friendship so that’s more than enough reason for me to do the same as well”. I tried to convince him not to do that but that only did little because Naruto was the type of person that when he decides to do something, it’s considered final. He would never waver or turn back on it anymore.

I brought out the photo that I had ordered to be framed last week, it was taken during my birthday. Ino was holding the cake and Naruto was doing a ‘peace sign’ like the jolly kid that he is. Sasuke had one arm around me while his other was pinching my cheek that’s why I looked kind of stupid in this picture but that didn’t matter to me anymore because if I were to choose before and now, I’d still consider this as the best picture out of all the shots we took at that time. Sasuke was smiling brightly at the camera and you could clearly see the happiness that was oozing out of him.

It was a smile that I’d never see again.

I placed the frame on the other side of the gravestone, opposite to where I put down the flowers that I bought earlier. I removed some grass that was covering the stone which was probably brought by the wind in this direction. I traced the letters that spelled the name of the man I once loved and that’s when I realized that this was all real. He truly was gone.

===============

_I was on the way to the parking lot while pushing the grocery cart containing my ration for this week when I bumped into Naruto. I was confused and surprised because I thought his return would be a week from now as he was handling some business overseas. I asked him what was wrong because there was no way he would return early unless there was an emergency._

_He didn’t say much and just invited me towards the small garden contained on the open space on the highest floor of the mall. He was still clad in his work clothes so I asked if he just returned today and he nodded. He reached inside his suit pocket and brought out a small white envelope and handed it to me. Naruto started telling me what happened starting with him bumping into Sasuke’s parents in New Jersey._

===============

I sat there for another hour, with only him, the other gravestones and the wind as a witness of how I professed my love for him. That even after five years, it was still him inside my heart. No matter how much I tried to date someone these past years, they couldn’t compare to him. It was only with him that I experienced those increase in the beating of my heart, it was only with him that I understood what butterflies in your stomach means and it was only with him that I was able to picture myself walking down the altar.

I went home and lied down in my bed and tried to sleep even though I already know that my efforts would be futile. I’ve dreamed of my reunion with Sasuke a lot of times but never did I imagine that it would be like this. I sat up and reached for the white envelope and brought the handwritten letter inside of it. I’ve already remembered every single word in this letter but it doesn’t mean that it hurt any less when I read it again.

The words _‘I’m sorry’_ , _‘I love you’_ were written so many times in his handwriting and as I read it, I could clearly hear his voice saying them to me. I'm happy that I got my closure through this letter. I'm happy that some part of me held on and trusted that he'd never do anything to betray me.

_"What I did was horrible and is definitely something unforgivable. I broke your friendship with Ino, kissed another woman but most of all, I betrayed you -- turned away from your love and trust in me."_

_"But I saw no other choice. I didn't want you to see me like this, weak and frail. Everytime I cough and I see my hand covered in blood or when I have nosebleeds out of nowhere, I'm reminded of how little time I have left. The treatments were painful and I just wanted to rest and forget it all but I just couldn't because I'd always think of you."_

_"I heard from Ino that you were still grieving, I forgot how emotional you were and I knew what I did would stay with you for years and that's why I'm writing this letter, to close that chapter of your life."_

The next words triggered another set of years. 

_"By the time you're reading this I'm probably not with you guys anymore. That's why let me be selfish for the last time and ask this favor of you. Live your life and move on from me, let me take all your pain along with me here in the other side."_

_"Love again, Sakura. Don't let me stop you from doing that. But always remember, no matter what happens, I will always love you. I've loved you for years and nothing, even death could stop me from loving you."_

_"Always with you, Sasuke."_

I put the letter away from me because I didn’t want it to get wet because of my tears the started to pour out of my eyes. With tears still in my cheeks and one hand holding the handwritten letter, I slept with a broken heart, hoping that I get to meet the love of my life in my dreams that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this story again because I wasn't able to properly tell what caused the cheating. I'm so sorry, don't hate Sasuke HAHAHAHA
> 
> \-- 
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @bourbonly


End file.
